


Shiro's Unusual Request

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Hook, Bingo Fill, Bondage, Breathplay, Long Hair Shiro, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shirofinallytalks his boyfriends into fulfilling a fantasy of his.





	Shiro's Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift and "Restraints/Bondage" on my NSFW card.  
> 

It had taken Shiro  _months_ to finally talk his boyfriends into this. Both were hesitant to take this step. They all remembered his nightmares- the ones that still came occasionally if they held him a little too tight at night.

But finally, _finally_ they were here- Shiro's hair pulled tight into a tail, roped to the hook in his ass- holding his head up. His arms had been tied to the legs of the desk he was bent over, cock hard and just barely rubbing against the edge of the table, leaving a spot of precum under it.

He was already drooling.

"Human."

He glanced up at Kolivan. "Yes, Master?"

"Your mouth has been getting you in trouble in the arena lately. "

Lotor stepped next to him. "I think we need to teach you the only proper use of that mouth, right my little Champion?"

Shiro shuddered and closed his eyes. "Yes."

A swift crack to his ass.

"Yes, sir."

"Better."

Shiro relaxed as much as he could, eagerly waiting for them to take the next step. He wished they had just agreed to use him, but Lotor had insisted that every little bit be discussed before- and if he was good enough and didn’t end up panicked, they would try a more… impulsive round.

Kolivan, the traitor, had agreed.

So Shiro knew that _one of them_ would soon be shoving their cock into his mouth (they at least let him have that surprise.)

Shiro closed his eyes and opened his mouth, a symbol he was ready to move on.

The wiggling mass caressing his lips meant that Lotor had decided to use his mouth first. Shiro was quick to close his mouth more, allowing Lotor’s cocks to explore his mouth. He went to suck which caused one of the cocks to slide out and pinch his nose.

Lotor tutted above him. “The Champion can’t even keep his mouth from running wild now.”

Shiro whined as Kolivan struck him again, quickly moving from side to side until he was sure his ass was bright red.

Kolivan spoke from behind him. “Humans are such a worthless species. Incapable of self-preservation.”

He felt another three cracks in quick succession and then Kolivan was digging his fingers into the sore muscles. Lotor’s cock went back to its previous goal of tricking Shiro into more punishment, coaxing him to lick along the sensitive inner ridges.

Lotor took pity on him. “Make me feel good, Champion.”

Shiro quickly coaxed the slick from the ridges, humming as the sweet flavor hit his tongue. The cocks twirled around his tongue as best they could, Shiro thrusting in the open space between. Shiro pressed as much as he could to try to reach the small valley between the cocks, pulling his head forward as far as the hook allowed.

He had discovered early on that oral wasn’t very popular among the Galra- both of his boyfriends had been mortified when he went for it. And so when he finally talked them into it, Lotor had a few spots that were incredibly sensitive since they had rarely been stimulated.

He really enjoyed trying to get Lotor off as fast as possible, and a tongue pressing at the base of his cocks-running over the bumps nestled between was an amazing way to do that.

Lotor was just far enough away to prevent it, unfortunately. Kolivan was now standing next to Lotor, both looking down at him as he drooled and moaned, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the taste of the slick.

“Perhaps the Champion would be better suited in the brothels.”

Shiro’s eyes shot open and he nodded. Lotor’s hips thrust forward, the mental image of their boyfriend tied to a stand taking every kind of Galra cock as they watched proving to be his undoing. His cocks slid over the top of Shiro’s tongue, reaching for his throat as Shiro worked to swallow his release.

Kolivan was already prepared to slide in, waiting for Shiro’s cue. Shiro kissed the tips of Lotor’s cocks and then resumed his earlier position- eyes closed and mouth open, ready to please.

Lotor moved around back, trailing his fingers over Shiro’s body along the way. Kolivan waited for Shiro’s impatience to show before thrusting in. At the same time, Lotor pressed down on the hook in his ass. The smallest ball at the tip slid past his prostate and he moaned around Kolivan’s cock, Lotor keeping rhythm with Kolivan’s thrusts. Shiro swirled his tongue as much as he could, seeking the knot at his base- sensitive even before it inflated.

Lotor released the hook, Shiro’s head jerking back. Shiro whined but Kolivan massaged his scalp and Shiro went back to pulling at the rope and trying to get more of Kolivan into his mouth.

Kolivan was slowly thrusting in and out of Shiro’s mouth, watching his face. As soon as Shiro looked up at him, he pinched Shiro’s nose and thrust all the way in. Once Shiro’s eyes started to slide closed, Kolivan pulled out and let go of his nose.

Shiro drew in a deep breath and released it with a moan, wiggling his hips again to try and find friction. He knew he wouldn’t- his body couldn’t contort against the bindings to get him to touch anything but the very edge of the table.

Kolivan grabbed the band he used for his knot when he couldn’t stay buried in one of his boyfriends, the pressure not quite satisfying but just enough to not cause distress. Shiro’s lips pressed against with every thrust into his mouth.

He nodded to Lotor, who quickly stroked Shiro along with the thrusts, cum spilling on the floor quickly. Kolivan only needed the moan that resulted to press the band firmly against Shiro’s lips, fingers digging into his scalp as Shiro tried to swallow everything.

Kolivan cleaned off what Shiro drooled out, quickly grabbing his blade and slicing the connections holding him down.

Lotor gathered Shiro up and carried him to the couch, settling him on his lap. Shiro was quick to press his forehead into Lotor’s neck as he was covered with a blanket.

“How was that, little one?”

“Perfect, thank you.”

Lotor kissed his forehead and Kolivan wrapped an arm around them both. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
